<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seppies, Tinnies, Clankers by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779733">Seppies, Tinnies, Clankers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Shenanigans, it's bullying rex hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'know what? 'Tinnies' sounds an awful lot like another word... Fives notices. Rex is not so happy with this development.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Torrent Company, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seppies, Tinnies, Clankers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If the word "titties" bothers you, please don't read lmao</p><p>DISCLAIMER: crack ahead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like the majority of terrible inside jokes Torrent Company kept, this one started during one of Captain Rex's “inspirational speeches” before an important and slightly hopeless battle. “Inspirational” because half the time the Captain's true awkwardness shone through in his words, and “speeches” because they were mostly off-the-cuff paragraphs, ones with sentences strung together by sheer force of will. They never failed to rile up the company just the right amount, though. Loyalty to their captain was one hell of a drug.</p><p>However, that loyalty being reciprocated was sometimes some-what conditional.</p><p>--</p><p>"When you're out there with the Seppies, tinnies, and clankers, I want you to-" Rex's helmet was off, and there was a fire in his eyes, his energy was a blazing fire, one that was starting to spread through the troops. This speech was just the right amount of motivational as all the rest of them, and it could be felt. The air was electric with anticipation and urge. </p><p>Fives opened his private comm with Echo, bucket still on.</p><p>“Hey, Echo-” </p><p>“Fives, don't. I'm trying to listen to this. It might be important later." </p><p>Fives grinned. "Oh, trust me, this <em> is </em>going to be important later."</p><p>Echo sighed one of his long-suffering sighs to let Fives know he would listen, but he wouldn't be happy about it. "What is it then?"</p><p>Fives's grin widened.</p><p>--</p><p>“That's right, Captain!" Fives exclaimed at the end of Rex's speech. "Seppies, titties, and clankers!"</p><p>A couple of men shouted in agreement, and Fives could see Rex's eyes narrowing just the tiniest bit, wondering if he had heard correctly. Then, he could see Rex's eyes narrow just a fraction smaller, knowing he had been hit with the realization that he <em> had </em> heard correctly and that Fives <em> had </em>known exactly what he was saying.</p><p>Fives grinned, even though he knew Rex couldn't see it behind the mask. Rex could sense these kinds of things somehow. Apparently, having spent so much time with his men had made him wise to all their tricks. An effective captain was a perceptive captain, after all.</p><p>Echo sighed through their private comm, just to make sure Fives heard it.</p><p>--</p><p>Fives manages to worm the phrase into the Company's vocabulary.</p><p>--</p><p>Things go (even further) downhill when Jesse gets wind of the new battle cry. He's wolfish repeating it to himself after Fives screams it rushing into battle He knows it's just close enough to the real quote to not get them in trouble, but far enough away to torment the Captain. Soon, it won't even be connected to the Captain. Jesse knows that much. He smirks.</p><p>"Seppies, titties, clankers!" he shouts with Fives, jumping off a gunship.</p><p>"Seppies, titties, clankers!" they shout, taking out a droid base.</p><p>"Seppies, titties, clankers!" they shout in the face of death.</p><p>Rex is very close to strangling them both.</p><p>--</p><p>Hardcase is soon to join.</p><p>--</p><p>Much to Rex's dismay, the saying spreads further and further. No one's quite sure what it means anymore and only a handful knows where it originally came from. Is he glad they don't? Does that spare him just the slightest bit of shame? </p><p>Those questions are (unfortunately) answered the next time the battle cry is used.</p><p>Thankfully, it's said in confusion, so the man saying it could be talked out and down away from it if needed.</p><p>Unthankfully, it's in front of the General. </p><p>Really, Rex should have stopped this before it got this far. He should have put his foot down and made sure his men were keeping professional. They were supposed to be a tight ship. Now, they had embarrassed not only themselves but Rex. That was a line not usually crossed.</p><p>Maybe Skywalker would find it funny. That was Rex's only hope.</p><p>--</p><p>"Seppies, titties, and clankers?" Dogma asks, accidentally loud as everyone in the vicinity quiets. Rex can see him immediately freeze, suddenly self-conscious. He can't blame him, Rex feels pretty frozen too.</p><p>Somewhere, in the background, Echo groans. Jesse chuckles.</p><p>Skywalker turns slowly from the strategy station, eyes slightly narrowed, and for once, Rex can't read his expression. He can, however, see Fives clench his fists and lean forward in excitement. He's getting… <em> some </em> kind of punishment later. </p><p>"What was that, Dogma?" Skywalker asks, and Rex can feel dread building in his gut. He squares his shoulders, wishing he were anywhere but here. </p><p>"Uh- Nothing, sir." Dogma stutters, straightening. "Nothing."</p><p>"Are you sure?" The General doesn't seem to know how to react either, Rex can now tell. "Because for a second it sounded like you said-"</p><p>"Excuse Dogma, sir, please," Rex finds himself interrupting. He curses himself. This is even more awkward. "You probably just misheard." He clears his throat in a hopefully meaningful way.</p><p>"Uh, if you say so, Rex." Skywalker's expression is (thankfully) back to readable. He wants to talk about this later, guessing from his dubious reaction. Skywalker heard what he heard. He gives Rex a faint smirk to show that he did.</p><p>--</p><p>Their conversation is brief, and Rex is very thankful for it. </p><p>He's able to explain that Fives had misheard, that it had become an inside joke among the Company. Skywalker is mostly amused (again, thankfully). He says it's fine, as long as they keep their focus on the battles at hand. Rex says they will. They part ways.</p><p>Fives gets the message and agrees to stop saying <em> it.</em> The rest of the Company agrees too.</p><p>--</p><p>However, the next battle, set against some forgettable Mid-rim grass planet, the agreement is broken.</p><p>Well, maybe not broken, because none of the parties agreeing had broken. But, Rex counted it as a break because the <em> creator </em> of the rule, the <em> enforcer,</em> the <em>General</em> himself breaks it. And he looks happy to have done so. </p><p>Rex can't tell if he said it accidentally, or on purpose, but either way, Skywalker looks absolutely <em> pleased </em> with himself after exclaiming the phrase that had quickly become the bane of Rex's current existence.</p><p>And in front of Kenobi and the kid, no less. Rex is very close to punching something. Or maybe crying. Maybe both.</p><p>"Master, those Seppies, titties, and clankers-" he pauses to smile, "they don't outnumber us! We have a fighting chance!" </p><p>Kenobi looks unimpressed but still curious. He also isn't sure if Skywalker means it. Rex wishes he could disappear. Leave. Stop this conversation in its tracks.</p><p>Rex can see Fives grinning wildly behind Kenobi's shoulder. He gives his best glare, despite being absolutely mortified, and still attempting to at least look professional about it.</p><p>"Anakin-"</p><p>"Don't start, Master. We've got this." Rex turns to look at him, only to catch his <em> wink </em> to Fives. If possible, the latter only grins wider. If possible, Rex becomes more stressed.</p><p>"Anakin, what's going on here?"</p><p>This might be the worst day of Rex's life.</p><p>"What do you mean, Master?" Kenobi seems to know this feigning-innocence routine, almost as well as Rex does, from the look he gives Skywalker.</p><p>"Winking at your men? 'Titties'?" Kenobi crosses his arms, getting ready to argue with Skywalker. </p><p>This really was the worst day of Rex's life. </p><p>"I'm sure you misheard-"</p><p>"I don't mishear, Anakin."</p><p>"Well, maybe, just this one time, you were wrong."</p><p>Kenobi starts his rebuttal, index finger raised admonishingly, when somehow, Rex's day gets even worse. </p><p>"Master," Ahsoka interrupts, turning her head to Anakin innocently in the way only fourteen-year-olds could do, "What are titties?"</p><p>Fives' smile drops, Kenobi gains one, and Skywalker groans. Rex bows his head in defeat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, Ahsoka is the only fourteen-year-old in existence to not know what titties are. I don't take criticism. It's space, and this is a fanfiction, and I can do what I want. </p><p>Thanks to my sister for saying "seppies, tinnies, and clankers" out of context because I got to mishear it and write this fic :)</p><p>Shameless plug!! follow my <a href="https://aaylasecures.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>